Hero Worship
by Miss Madd
Summary: DONE***That's the thing about Roles, they're often reversed. heroes become monsters, and devils are really heroes. Too bad everyone realizes this but Naruto. implied Limes, onesided MinaNaru, KyuuNaru, MinaKyuu, MinaMada, sasunaru, others. Evil!Yondy
1. Chapter 1

Hero Worship

By: madd Envy Freak

Summary: Everything about it seemed so wrong. But, really, who was he to deny the village the villain for their fairytale? If he was lucky, the hero might save him, too.

Warnings: Rambling, one-sided incest, limesque, use of Kage Bunshin, some spoilers … But, seriously, who didn't know Minato (yondy-chan!) was Naruto's dad?

Pairings: Minato(Yondy)/Naruto

---

He hated the way they treated him, like some monster in the old fairytales. Someday, he bet a man would come riding up on his shining, _stupid_ white horse and run a knife through his skull. Or was it a sword through his heart? Bah. It was too difficult keeping up on these story things.

There was only one story Naruto needed to hear, and that was one that was sadly many years in coming. Thus, he would bite his tongue and parade around, ever the innocently acting monster. Because he was always a monster. It was sick, but so much easier to understand, really. There was always a monster and a hero. And, since everyone hated him he couldn't be the hero.

Face it. Everyone loved the hero.

He wasn't the damsel in distress; well, as far as he knew, anyway. For one thing, no matter how much all the others teased him, he wasn't a girl. And he didn't need saving, damn it!

So, that only left the villain… monster… devil… all such ugly words for the same ugly thing.

It gave a little order to his world when he thought about it. He would fight, get strong, become hokage and 'dominate' the town… or whatever villains did when they took over, and in the end the hero of the story would kill him. Just like in a fairytale. And the people of the damned village would be so happy.

And yet he could never force himself to do villain things.

Because this monster really, really wanted to be the hero.

Granted, Naruto had never really understood what a hero was until he learned about the Yondaime in school. That man had been so… amazing. He had given his life for his village, and killed his very own demon! There was something about him, too, that made him blush when he was younger. Some kind of magnetism. He wanted to be just like him.

A real life hero.

And, thus, the beginning started.

He smuggled any book he could from school that had the Yondaime's face on it. He'd hide it under his pillow, his mattress, anywhere that was away from prying eyes. And he'd daydream.

He was never the monster in these daydreams. No, he was the damsel--as much as it burned his pride. They had started out innocent, these dreams. The gallant knight would ride up on his giant toad (because who used horses anymore?) and slay some giant monster that was trying to consume his tiny body. He had no idea what his monster was, it was always blurred to him. But he could have sworn he had seen nine giant tails on the looming creature. But how was he to know at that young age what he was seeing?

It didn't matter, anyway. The real monster was killed.

In the middle, he thought it was just hero worship. Just like the villagers and their obsession with him.

Towards the end he knew it wasn't hero worship anymore. The day he learned the Yondaime's name he knew it was more than that.

Maybe he was sick? Obsessing over the pure, beautiful hero like this… but… he just couldn't help it.

He was the monster, not the damsel, after all.

That was why, shortly after he had learned the Kage Bunshin, this had happened… this sick imitation of his hero.

It never ceased to amaze him how alike they looked. Perhaps that's what began this encounter? The need to feel wanted by this glorious being in the way he could never be wanted. Not in this damned place.

Finally, he realized he just didn't care.

It had been awkward at first, because even if it looked like his beloved Minato Namikaze, this Bunshin was still him. Still the monster. Still the demon. But, that was okay, Naruto decided the first time the man's double slid his hands down a strikingly similar tan chest. This was really okay. Besides, his thoughts… they never lasted long when they were like this.

They always died the moment Minato, and it was always Minato, pressed their lips together. And, as he shed Naruto's clothes, and then his own, it was as if time was in slow motion. The way their bodies molded together, one long and lean, the other shorter with the slight remains of childhood fat still clinging to his cheeks… it was magical.

The first time they came together, joined in body, Naruto had cried. But, his ever loving Minato had held him, kissing away his tears the exact way he imagined he would. And then they were making love. Their bodies meshing together, skin sliding against skin, breaths mingling as the rest of the world fell apart around them.

And nothing else mattered.

He had always cherished these times with his one and only love. Because the next day he would go back to playing Monster.

Naruto had found the hero to his villain in the village, after all. Someday Sasuke would strike him down, just as the Kyuubi had been slain by Minato. Sasuke was everything he was not. Loved, adored, wanted… the perfect hero to this sick fairytale.

Even after his abandonment of Konoha, Sasuke was still the hero. Only now, he was even more loved. The damned prodical son who would someday return and make his family so damned proud. And, someday, when the damned hero was strong enough to run a knife through his chest, perhaps this demon would finally play into his role. Naruto may have to be the monster… but… he wouldn't die alone. If he had to go down, he would bring that damned hero with him.

Until then, he would cherish these times with his beloved Minato and make believe with him until he couldn't breathe and let the damned village play out their story. Who was he to deny them a demon when he stole their hero?

----------------------

End


	2. Chapter 2

Hero Worship

Part Two: Role Reversal

---

A/N: sequal to the last chapter, Yondy and Kyuubi centric.

Warnings: EVIL Yondaime, Onesided YondyKyuu, hinted MadaraYondy, onesided KyuuNaru

---

Minato Namikaze was adored by all. Men, women, children, it didn't matter; they all loved him. But you see, they had an… altered view of their Yondaime.

To them, Minato was a braze man, beautiful as he was powerful. A just ruler, kind to all his subjects. A man who was truly heaven sent. A real hero, you could say.

But they didn't know the real him.

Minato Namikaze was not a kind man, nor did he love. In fact, the powerful shinobi didn't believe in such ridiculous notions of love. He scoffed at them. Minato wanted power. And what he wanted, he got. Thus, when he set his eyes on the spitfire redhead, he began to seduce her. Not that it was difficult, of course. Women flocked to him, begging to be his lover; but he refused them all.

None of them were worthy.

And he didn't love the woman, of course. No, he wanted to own her. Destroy her.

So he did.

But then the wench had to ruin his life. She had dared get herself pregnant. All the work he had done to become the most powerful ninja in Konoha, it was all for nothing. But that didn't matter. He would deal with her in time.

Her and that bastard child of his.

But, as of the moment, he had more important matters to deal with.

You see, Minato was a man who adored power above all else. Which, perhaps, is the reason he took Madara Uchiha as his lover. But, compared to his next venture… the man was worthless. It didn't take much to worm the idea into the idiot Uchiha's brain, for Uchiha's were as stupid as they were beautiful. And his darling little bitch played right into his hand.

The taming of the Kyuubi would be the grand finally of his life's work on stage.

A few months after he let the idea of power fester in Madara's brain, the fool summoned the great beast. And by the gods was he beautiful. But, as he knew, Madara could not control it.

No one but Minato himself could control a demon.

But there was an… altercation of sorts.

When he attempted to reason with the beast, it laughed at him.

It dared to laugh! And so, as with all things he wanted but could not have, he had to destroy the demon. But, he was only human. And this beast… he could not defeat. In the end, his wench had played a little part in his final performance, and he used the vile brat she produced as a sacrifice. If he couldn't have the demon, he would at least steal away his power.

No one knew of this child, or his mother.

No one would care if he was killed.

And he would continue to be this damned village's hero.

But Kyuubi wouldn't have that.

You see, demons are as proud as humans, in their own way. And Kyuubi was as proud as they come. Thus, as the God of death stared him down, he used the last of his chakra to condemn the bastard human to his own hell and sealed himself, and that damned human, into the child. Of course, two human souls cannot coexist in one body. The stronger one will always win… But Minato Namikaze, once again, underestimated the demon he lusted for. As a final insult to the human who dared think himself powerful enough to tame him, Kyuubi combined his own chakra with the child's, and he watched Minato's soul die with a cold glee.

No human would ever tame him.

But, alas, the village still thought their beloved leader had died for him and condemned his innocent child, a child who was never wanted, but would someday find himself playing, unknowingly, hero to so many.

---

He had watched the boy grow up between naps as he regained his strength for those first twelve years, and he was… moderately impressed. He was sure, of course, that the boy had gained some of his traits from the demon himself.

Kyuubi remembered playing that silly 'sexy jutsu' prank on his own relatives back when he was a smaller, one-tailed kit himself. This child was much more demon than human. To his eyes, at least.

Perhaps he had some kind of Stockholm syndrome? Whatever the hell this was, he did not care. When the little brat had learned his first Kage Bunshin, he didn't hesitate to use that to his advantage. After all, if it was just a portion of soul he was overtaking, there was no difficulty at all in sending out a trickle of his own chakra, and portraying his thoughts into the doll.

He was a master puppeteer, after all.

He had been sickened, of course, that his own darling little brat would fall for that damned Minato, just as the foolish village had. Even now, the boy was having his Bunshin take his father's appearance…

But who was he to deny this beautiful little creature solace?

And so Kyuubi loved him. It angered him, of course, when the boy cried out that bastard human's name, but some day… But he wouldn't let that disgusting human have the last laugh. When he was free of this cage… He would reveal the truth to the boy.

And he would claim that body, that soul, and Naruto would be the one trapped in love's cage.

Because a demon always got what a demon wanted.

Of course, he had to make sure he killed that foolish little Sasuke brat first. A dead vessel was of no use to him at the moment, after all.

But, until the day would come that he could be free of these rustic metal bars inside the boy's mind, he would continue playing the monster and letting the boy believe in his hero.

And when the day finally did come…

He would show the brat the true meaning of role reversal.

-----------------------

End. Well, what can I say? I guess I got tired of all the amazingly awesome good Minato portrayals and decided to go with something a little more… eh, evil.


	3. Chapter 3

Hero Worship

Chapter Three: Damsels, Knights, and Dragons

A/N: This chapter will be in Kakashi and Sasuke centric

Pairings: Kakanaru hints if you squint, one-sided Sasunaru

---

Kakashi had never meant to find out, really. Some secrets were better left unknown. Although it did shame him slightly to know it took him so long to figure out something so… bizarre.

He wondered how far the circle went. There was Naruto at the center of course. It seemed that everything revolved around the boy, and yet, he was important to no one. He had made that mistake the first time.

That was the first true shameful thing he had done in his life.

Sasuke had taken up all his effort as a teacher when they were children. Perhaps that was where he went wrong. His students didn't really know anything about team work, did they? Kakashi had all the time in the world over those long three years to watch the other teams work together, combine in their efforts; it was as if… three souls became one.

Kakashi was not meant to teach, that much was obvious. And, by the time he realized his error, Naruto had come home.

The blond boy had always been a bit of a damsel, really. Which, more than likely, made Sasuke his knight. Naruto was always in trouble, always doing something stupid. And Sasuke always saved him. But, Kakashi knew that Naruto would do fine on his own, he was Minato's son after all. He had pushed Naruto in the right direction, and Naruto would learn to fly on his own with the help of his knight.

But his knight turned into a dragon.

And, by this time, it was too late.

Naruto was whisked away by the sage and he was obsolete. At least until they came back.

Maybe then HE could be the boy's knight.

But Naruto's didn't need a knight anymore.

It was obvious the boy had changed. There was something there, beyond the blue, beyond the red, that scared him. He didn't know what it was, of course, but it was there. He feared for the boy.

No, the man.

Naruto may have acted childish and immature yet, but there was no child's soul there anymore. Just... he didn't know what.

And then he had found out what was stealing the boy's soul.

It had been an accident.

He had never meant to see the boy wrapped up in his father's tan arms. But Kakashi had seen what the fallen damsel had not seen. The vicious red eyes of the clone that looked up over a narrow shoulder, painted with red welts and scrapes, that met his own that night were not those of the Yondaime.

They were of a demon.

But Kakashi never told.

He couldn't.

Perhaps, if he had been the man he was supposed to have been, this never would have happened.

His students would be here, together, training.

And that demon wouldn't be devouring the damsel.

That was the first time Kakashi cried since the death of his friend.

Yet, he still had hope.

For Naruto was a self-contained story, really.

That boy was damsel, demon, and knight all rolled into one.

---

Sasuke never considered himself strong. That title was always reserved for his beloved brother. And that was okay with him. There was something soothing about having someone there that loved you, protected you. He could rely on his brother to protect him.

That's why he was content being a damsel.

But then Itachi had to reverse his damn role and mess up the universe.

Sasuke honestly didn't know what to do. So, he did the only thing he could think of—he became his own hero and vowed to avenge his clan. Of course, it was sad, in a way.

He was a hero with no one to protect.

And then he met Naruto. He wouldn't admit that he needed the idiot, of course, but… he was… was… God, he needed him more than he needed to breath. Suddenly, for once in his life, someone else relied on him. Naruto considered him his rival, he was practically obsessed with him, after all.

Why else would the little blond damsel train so hard to become a hero?

But, Sasuke still had a clan to avenge and he couldn't waste his time on his love because he knew, in the end, Itachi just may kill him and he wouldn't have a fairy tail ending. No, he had to be cold, hateful if he wanted Naruto to survive. He couldn't allow himself to become a damsel again. Someday, if he survived this, he would come back and save the blond.

From what he didn't know.

The world?

Akatsuki?

….himself?

Either way, he would be his beloved's hero.

-----------

One chapter left : D


	4. Chapter 4

Hero Worship

By: Madd Envy Freak

Chapter Four: Down Falls the Curtain

A/N: My god it's been ages since I've updated. I have tons of excuses, but I'm sure you all don't want to hear them. So, on with the story!

There was a time in every person's life when they realize their idols were nothing more than human. Children grow up worshiping people they think to be strong, so they can be strong themselves. Until, of course, they begin to understand just what these idols really were.

Weak.

Mortal.

Pathetic.

But there were some idols you gain after childhood, when you're in the awkward boundary of not quite being a man, but not being able to go back to the carefree innocence of childhood. Gaara had found something more than an idol in Uzumaki Naruto. The blond boy had such firm, fierce eyes... the eyes of a man child. He couldn't understand why he cared so much for him, at first... and he didn't realize until he woke up after death.

The first person to care.

The boy taught him everything that was worth knowing. All of his time spent perfecting his ninja techniques were nothing compared to the gentle warmth of the heart when one knew they were loved, and that they could love in return. It wasn't a lie to say he owed Naruto his human soul.

So it was only natural that he was the one to kill his most beloved person, to release him from his earthly bonds into the afterlife where, for once, he could be loved as he deserved.

The fairy tale hadn't gone as he had hoped. It seemed as if the book was over: the dragons were destroyed, the wayward knight returned home, and the peasant became the king. No one had noticed, of course, the look in Naruto's eyes. They were empty. It took him a long time to figure out his friend's pain. The pain of uselessness. But, at the same time, they were filled with so much... so much of everything that it pained his own eyes to stare into the blank blue orbs.

Then, one day, the blond gave up. It had been during a mission, as all these things are. They were with the wayward knight, fighting another faceless dragon. Things were said and—though no one was certain how—the demon inside of the King was released.

And, in the end, he killed his beloved king.

He didn't regret it, though, not even to this day.

The king had looked up with those war-torn eyes, smiled, and said his dying words:

"_Thank you, my friend."_

It was then that the story was over.

Kyuubi hadn't expected this.

Not the strength from the red-haired brat. All his years of planning, waisted. He thrashed, throwing himself against the bars as the sewer drained and became dark.

"Kyuubi,"

The demon fox turned, eyes filled with rage, glaring down at his foolish little brat.

"This is ok, isn't it?" Naruto asked softly, reaching out with his hands through the bars and trapping the demon's fur in his fists, "Before we go... I just wanted to say thank you."

The demon's rage melted away, and in a round-about way, he knew he won. Fire and air filled the sewer as it disintegrated, and the two embraced in after shock of their own destruction, forever more flying through the stars, mingling with the never-ending eternity of their spirit.

This wasn't love.

There was no such thing as love to either of them.

But this was close enough.

And, thus, the curtains fell on the tragic story and the world wept for the loss of its unknown hero, who until that time, had always been a monster.

Fin! Sorry for all the spelling mistakes, but I'm really too tired to care. X D


End file.
